


Ceder Shallows

by WendyFlowers



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Body Horror, Broken Families, Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, Failure of justice, Forests, Grief/Mourning, Haunted Houses, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Justice, Lost Memories, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving, Moving On, Mystery, Old-Fashioned, Other, Police officers, Promises, Schizophrenia, Search & Rescue, Unfinished Business, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFlowers/pseuds/WendyFlowers
Summary: Gray moves into a new town, having to leave behind everything he knew because of his dad's work and his mother's need to be near her family. He feels so out of place in the new area .He has a hard time adjusting to everythingeventually things starts to settle down, until he discovers a stranger on his property with pink hair and befriends him. The more Gray learns about his new friend the more he feels out of place in his new environment.





	Ceder Shallows

Natsu sighed as he pressed his hands up against the faded screen door of his family's home wincing as it creaked and how it slammed up against the frame. He made his way inside, into a tiny kitchen. At the side sat a kitchen table with a faded marigold yellow cloth that sat right in the middle with a bouquet filled with water mixed with real and plastic flowers.

"Natsu? Is that you down there?"  
He tensed and puffed out his cheeks as he heard light footsteps making his way to his location, not excited to hear the lecture he was about to receive.  
"Where have you been? You were gone all day yesterday and you decide to show up now?"  
The taller figure made a show of copying his expression and folding his arms and tapping his foot  
"We were getting worried about you young man!"  
"Ughh please don't act like dad, you're gonna kill me!"  
Sighing again, I went to the table to throw my bag on it simply to be caught in a bear huggers grasp  
"hnng s-stop it" I squirmed and slithered despite the odds be was against "you're gunna suffocate me!"  
A smiling face buried into his curly pink hair and hummed  
"your big brother misses you, ya'know, you hardly tell me anything about yourself anymore"  
"I can't help that Zeref"  
Zeref finally let me go holding me by shoulders as I spoke, pouting up at the soft eyes my brother had  
"I've got school and they always give me so much homework even today I need to write a ten page essay it's insane!"  
I placed my hands over his as I continued venting about how unfair life was being "and your always away too so don't act like I'm the guilty one here- wait why are you here?"  
I tilted my head to the side as I questioned him "Oh, not even a hug or a I'm so glad to see you?"  
Natsu watched as his brother genuinely looked like he was going to cry.  
"Didn't I just get done telling you I missed you? You're so unstable emotional unstable I swear!"  
Natsu was embarrassed to show affection to his older brother at this age but he grimaced as he looked away and whispered  
"I love you more than school if that makes you feel any better..."  
His response was a bright grin "hell, I'll definitely take that from you! Since you were sweet enough to admit that I'll help you with that essay too." He swatted away from his brothers grasp "Don't act like I never show you any love Zeref!! and thanks I could really use your genius with this essay it's ridiculous" I gestured to my bag and rolled my eyes. "Anyways you're always being gross with your 'brotherly love' it's weird man" he made bunny ears as he said it.  
"Haha okay fair is fair"  
Natsu frowned as his brother mocked him with a kissy face  
"I can agree with you about school, it is exhausting it's honestly not much better where I'm at either, you hungry? The old bat made us sandwiches"  
he walked to the fridge and go to plastic baggies with triangle cut sandwiches inside Natsu gratefully took one from his brother and examined it.

"which old fart made these? Why did they cut them into triangles its like they made them for a tea party or something! Where's everyone at anyways?"  
His brother tossed his head back and smiled  
"I really wanna say it was grams cause she's usually the one to fancy tea parties, but dad wrote the note so it could've been either of them."  
He tossed me the note that was left on the fridge. I help it up and frowned.  
"everyone's always at work then they come home and complain they wish they could've stayed home" I sat the note down on the table "I don't get adults." 

He looked up as he heard jingling, Zeref help up a pair of car keys with one of those plastic tags you get in gift ships he swung them around as he said  
"it's life baby brother, say instead of doing your homework right away why don't we go for a ride?"  
Natsu looked at them curiously "are those..?"  
"Yep now c'mon let's go!" 

Natsu hopped up and down and gave his brother a huge smile as his brother handed him an old leather jacket and his favorite scarf "It's gonna get chilly tonight so you better wear these or you'll freeze to death"

"Are we really going to drive it?" He spoke fast and uncertainty he watched as his brother throw off the dusty tarp that had an old black vehicle hidden underneath it.  
It was so shiny, he could smell the fumes of fresh paint he gasped at the sight surprised to see what was once a dull gray color now a shiny black that mirrored the shelves lined with cans behind him, he could even see the details of his leather jacket, with half a cream colored flower sewed into the side. He stared wide eyed at the car and then his brother.  
"No way! Did you actually fix it? Is this paint even dry? Does it work? Are the breaks fixed? Does it start? He continued to walk around the car asking his questions.  
Zeref hopped into the driver's side and started the car reving the engine to answer some of his brothers questions.  
"Hop in hot stuff let's go for a joyride shall we? I think we should have dinner at the dinner up by Ceder Shallows or something? instead of eating dad's meatloaf he planned to make for us." 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed and dove right into the passenger seat window dangling my legs out the window and resting my head on the storage compartment that separated his brother and I. Smiling up at my older brother.  
"Finley Makes the best burgers!!" I swung my legs excitedly "does the radio work?" I quickly added.  
"Yeah if you like the sound of uncle's alarm clock"  
He then reached over and pressed a button and then a loud screeching static came from the dusty speakers.

Natsu winched and brought his hands to his ears, No thank you, NO THANK YOU, Let's GOO" he squirmed as he shouted over the noise. His brother turned the radio off and turned on the turn signal.

"alrighty then! Jangles, It is then" his brother answer as he pulled out into the street. 

He watched as the scenery changed as they drove farther away from the town.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this is going to turn out but I hope you stay for the ride!


End file.
